Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers
Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers was the first Poké Rangers fanfiction of the Poke Rangers Hoenn franchise created by Blazin' Saddles. This was the longest series out of all the seasons with 130 episodes and three seasons. The seasons were based on the concepts of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ''as well as the three sentai series: ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, ''and ''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Season 1: 45 episodes Season 2: 45 episodes Season 3: 40 episodes Synopsis Season 1 Ten thousand years ago, as you know a queen named Mariah was sealed away by five Poké Coins: Torchic, Mudkip, Poochyena, Pichu and Abra with the Treecko coin in her hands. On January 11, 2006, she ressurects herself and begins her full assault on Hoenn. Rayquaza who helped concealed her heard of this attack. With the help of Claydol, his assistant, they recruit five teenagers from Slateport City. Their names were: Jack Farrell- The Red Torchic Ranger, Sean Fubrizzi- The Blue Mudkip Ranger, Mika Alden- the Black Poochyena Ranger, Jenna Whitestone- the Yellow Pichu Ranger, and Amii Chii- the Pink Abra Ranger. Together, they became the first region of defenders in the world against evil to protect Pokémon and humans alike to live in harmony. With the help of the Hoenn Megazord, they have defeated many monsters, but then comes Daniel Dragonfly, a native from Ever Grande. He was put under Mariah's spell with the Green Treecko Coin in hand and became her evil Green Ranger, with his help the Megazord was dismantled and almost destroyed, however it resurrected and the spell was broken. He joined them to fight Mariah. They had a great couple of battles until the Green Candle, the candle of energy drained Danny of his powers and the rangers had no choice but to fight as the five rangers again. But, this time they were sent to the Island of Illusions, shocked by a couple of monsters and trapped in a jar. He got his powers back in Chapter 30 to help the other rangers. And with the six rangers, they defeated Mariah and gained an ally: Mewtra. Season 2 Thinking that the world was saved, the rangers continued rebuilding Hoenn, but a new force strikes them. Lord Dawson of the Skeleton Empire. He was known as the Skeleton King to the United Alliance of Evil. He met Sirga, a monster from the Orre Region to take on the Poké Rangers in a new armor, and the power of the Pokémon were not going to defeat him... until Jack noticed a huge flamethrower coming from a Combusken. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers found a new power source that upgraded them to a new level! The new powers that the rangers had has the power to change their Hoenn Zords to Evolution Zords of Hoenn which consists of Kiryoku (Chi Power). Together the zords of Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip, Poochyena, Pichu, and Abra evolved to Combusken, Grovyle, Marshtomp, Mightyena, Pikachu and Kadabra to form the Evolution Megazord and the monsters were a lot more difficult to defeat than before. But, when a new monster came that was totally advanced from the 4th generation, things got ugly. Derik Dragonfly, son of Danny and Amii Dragonfly from the future comes to help as the Silver Swellow Ranger. His Swellowzord had the ability to combine the other zords (except Combusken) to the Mega Swellowzord and he could combine with the Swellowzord to defeat the monsters that were reallly hard. But, then someone else came back... Mariah. Mariah came back and married Dawson and together the Skeleton and the Dark empire was now known as Skeledark! However, things toughen when Rayquaza's dark side attacked the city of Hoenn, Dawson's plan was ultimately shattered by the power of kiryoku. Mewtra however was getting weird visions of his past life... And it wasn't that great. Season 3 Dawson and Mariah were stuck on a couple of ways to destroy them. But, then they hired the Dark Ninja Brothers, which were lead by Scythmourai's sinister brother Slyther. Slyther and the gang annihilated the Evolution Megazord, destroying not also the Hoenn Zords, and the Evolution Power to transform them, but their powers were gone. The seven rangers had no choice but go to the Desert of Disaster and with the help of a soul ninja guardian named Nimpo, they recieved the powers to transform into the Ninja Hoenn Rangers and used the Ninja Megazord to annihilate the apparition monsters that were used in the season. However, they needed one more... Mewtra. Mewtra wanted revenge and found the White Ranger Morpher. It made him angry as he annihilated the rangers, but when Gardrak came and then a conflict occurred, Mewtra realized who he was and he was a human from the binding potion. With the help of LadyGardevoir's support, he joined the rangers and combined the Megazord with the White Mewtwo Zord to become the Ninja Greatzord. But, the Psy Phoenix (White Mewtwo Zord) was taken away for some reason and the journey for new zords began. The Shogun Zords arrived and took charge to destroy the monsters. The Rara Von Rangers also helped them. Now, they were also fighting Master Anubis, who was looking for this object! The Overtech Crystal: A crystal stronger than the rangers powers. If it falls into the wrong hands, it can be used for evil that will possibly annihilate everyone!! The crystal was sent to a vortex however. But, then that was when Mewtra died due to a monster of the past. As a result, the rangers needed a replacement and that's when Max Steele came. But, he came at the wrong time. Someone, destroyed the plasma glass of Rayquaza's tube and Claydol couldn't fix it, because it was made of a special alloy that was obsolete over the years, and therefore died and the headquarters went from the Sky Pillar to Meteor Falls, just before Dawson blew up the Sky Pillar and all that surrounded it and when Rayquaza dies, two beings clashed! Groudon and Kyogre! They burned homes and killed others. The rangers not also lost their powers, but also could not stop this from happening until Sean had an idea. The Overtech Crystal was split into five parts before it was sent into the vortex. Jenna, Amii, Derik, Jack, and Danny recovered the crystals and combined them as one, bringing things back the way they belong. However, a major World War occurred and Rangers from Johto, Orre, Sonora, Kanto, Elem, and Twilight arrived to defend it. They won the war, but then Mariah decided to crash down on their parade. Takeshi came back from the dead and wanted revenge on what the humans and Pokémon did. As a result, they destroyed the city of Slateport. Dawson realized what was going on. He realized that even though he's still evil, Mariah was insane. Therefore, he died. Mariah screamed as the Ecliptazord kept destroying them. It took all of their power to destroy the Ecliptazord and Takeshi. When Takeshi died, Mariah began to cry and then she couldn't use her powers. As a result, the Hoenn Power of Rayquaza and Light destroyed her. And the explosion of Dawson's Tower occurred. Peace arrived... until a flying gear appeared on Earth. Rangers *[[Jack Farrell|'Jack Farrell']]: Red Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Jack can be shown as a hot headed person. He's sometimes stubborn, but a good friend. He is strong willed, and can be intelligent but rarely thinks about what he's doing. Random. He grows into a mature person as the series continues on. Jack and Danny didn't get along, but soon became to be best friends. Pokemon: Combusken, Delibird, Electabuzz, Ivysaur, Psyduck, Magmar *[[Mika Alden|'Mika Alden']]: Black Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Mika can be described as innocent and rather naive. She is usually very calm and hard to anger unless she eats sugar, then she's super hyper and talks a mile a minute. She's a peacemaker and extremely loyal, hates swearing and usually always thinks things through. Pokemon: Jolteon names Pepper, Rapidash named Goldstorm, Mightyena named Spot, Pideot named Tenshi, Draginair names Moonstream, and Roselia named Grace. *[[Sean Fubrizzi|'Sean Fubrizzi']]: Blue Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Sean can be described as kind and intelligent. At first he was antisocial, only playing with his laptop, but he becomes friendly with the others as the series continues. At the end, he was not also stepping down to help the other rangers as their semi-mentor, but he was working in the airforce known as UAFOH (United Air Force of Hoenn) He always helped Claydol with the system problems. Pokemon: Marshtomp, Skarmory, Growlithe, Raichu and Grumpig. *[[Jenna Whitestone|'Jenna Whitestone']]: Yellow Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Jenna can be described as sassy, sarcastic and friendly. She was a great basketball player and really gets along with people. Currently, she is in a relationship with a boy named Zack, who has been with her throughout the whole entire series. Pokemon: Pichu, shiny Pikachu, Manectric, Jolteon, Plusle and Minun. *[[Amiizuka Chii|'Amiizuka (Amii) Chii']]: Pink Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Amii is known as Daddy's Little Girl at first. She loves to have all the money and cash in the world. She likes to show she's often superior. However, as the Pink Ranger, she had to get along with the others. However, when she met Danny, the side of selfishness began to disappear. She is the most feminine ranger in the team, beside her crazy efforts. Pokemon: Marill, Eevee, Teddiursa, Togepi, Dratini *[[Daniel Dragonfly|'Daniel Dragonfly']]: Green Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger He appears in Episode 6. Danny is a very quiet person at the beginning of the series. As a native of Ever Grande, he went around the region of Hoenn to collect his badges to compete in the Hoenn League. However, a road block appears and as a result, Mariah turns him into the Green Ranger. He was terrible just like the Green Ranger in MMPR and the Dragon Ranger in Zyuranger, destroying the rangers and the world at all costs. However, when hope was lost, Amii saves him. He and her develop an immortal relationship over time. Pokemon: Sceptile, Vibrava, Shellgon, Lairon, Pupitar, Houndour, Scyther *[[Derik Dragonfly|'Derik Dragonfly']]: Silver Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger He appears in the middle of the second season to save 2007 from Dawson's terror. He stayed at the Chii Mansion with Amii and Danny. He was the son of the couple and he was very smart, just like Sean. However, he doesn't show it at first. He was a new revelation, similar to the White Ranger/Kiba Ranger in the Power Rangers series. He and Sean began to have a good friendship and soon with the others. However, he did flirt and went out and is still going out with a ranger from the Orre Region. Pokemon: Swellow *[[Mewtra|'Mewtra']]: White Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger 1 He was an ancient person that was sealed away at the time Mariah was sealed. He was released by Amii's Abra coin, which caused him to be a great terror. The rangers then realized he wasn't evil and he helped the rangers out on many an occasion. This caused him in Season 3 to get new powers. In the movie, he becomes the White Ranger and continues throughout the series, making him human. However, as a result, he fallen into battle. The rangers had to pick a replacement and when they found an archaeologist to help out, it worked. *Ash Ketchum:White Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger 2 Ash is the New Replacement For Mewtra He Dreamed About Becoming The World's Greatest Pokémon Master But Not unitl He Joins The Rangers Pokémon:Pikachu Arsenal Morphing Devices *'Hoenn Morphers': The Hoenn Morphers are the ones similar to the Power Morphers and the Dino Bucklers. They were used to hold the first six coins of the Poke Rangers. Later in the series, they were used again when they combined it with their ninja powers. They say the name of their Pokemon. Season 1 morph call: Danny: Treecko! Mika: Poochyena! Amii: Abra! Sean: Mudkip! Jenna: Pichu! Jack: Torchic! Season 2 morph call: Derik: Silver Light! I will fight! Silver Swellow Ranger! Danny: Treecko! Mika: Poochyena! Amii: Abra! Sean: Mudkip! Jenna: Pichu! Jack: Torchic! Season 3 morph call: Ash: "Ancient Light, White Might! Mewtwo!" Derik: "In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!" Danny: "Grass Power! Treecko!" Mika: "Dark Power! Poochyena!" Abra: "Psychic Power! Abra!" Sean: "Water Power! Mudkip!" Jenna: "Electric Power! Pichu!" Jack: "Fire Power! Torchic!" *'Pokenizer:' Derik's morpher from the future that causes him to morph into the Silver Ranger. Similar to the Kiba Changer in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *'White Mewtwo Morpher:' Mewtra and Max's morpher. Mewtra found his morpher inside the Cave of Origin, which was forbidden to use. However, Mewtra changed sides and used it for good. After he died, Max chose to take over. *'Ranger Changers:' Similar to the Doron Changers in Kakuranger. When the rangers lost their powers, Ninpo gave them new morphers and new ninja coins so they can transform into rangers and ninjas! Weapons *'Blade Blasters': The Rangers sidearm. Can transform into either a gun or sword. *'Hoenn Blaster': The Hoenn Blaster or what we know as the Poke Blaster comes from the first five weapons. Later, for example, when Danny and Derik came in, they were added on to the blaster, upgrading it. But, the Hoenn Blaster consists of the first five weapons found all over Hoenn. **'Torch Sword': Jack's weapon **'Pooch Claws': Mika's weapon **'Fin Blaster': Sean's weapon **'Chu Daggers': Jenna's weapon **'Psy Staff': Amii's weapon *'Leaf Dagger': Danny's weapon. Is also used to summon the Treecko Zord. *'Pulse Blasters': Special weapons found in Salamence's cave to destroy the Super Crushers. However, they were rarely used in the series. *'Battlizer': A prototype battlizer which gives Jack a super amount of energy in order to defeat his foes. *'Super Poke Mode': An upgrade to the Poke Rangers. Somewhat similar to the Dino Mode in DinoThunder. *'Steel Wings': Derik's weapon. Can be used as a staff, wings, or tonfa-like weapons. *'Ninja Swords': The rangers carry these when they are ninjas, but they also used them to fight the most vicious monsters. *'Poke Kiryoku Bazooka': A Powerful Cannon that the rangers store their ranger energy and a powerful burst wipes out the monsters. *'The Sword of Light': The sword that could pierce anything in the darkness. Known as the strongest sword to bring peace and purity to one's planet. *'Ninja Swords': Swords used to combat in their ranger forms when they fight the ninja monsters. *'Super Ninja Mode': Similar to Super Poke Mode. *'Kuto': Kuto is Mewtra/Max's dagger that is similar to the White Ranger's Saba. However, it talks telepathically and not verbally. *'Metallic Armor': Special armor for the rangers that is used. Gives them more power. Zords: Season 1 Hoenn Megazord The Hoenn Megazord consists of five zords contained from their Poké Coins. Using the coins, they transform the coins into Poké Crystals, installing them into the system, forming the Megazord. When the Megazord combines, they go into tank mode and then they rise up to go into battle. When they stand, armor materializes all around, making it all majestic. Using the Hoenn Megasword, they cut down their enemies The five zords below combine into the Megazord: *Poochyena- Forms left leg of Megazord; Mika's zord *Abra- Forms left arm of Megazord; Amii's zord *Mudkip- Forms right leg of Megazord; Sean's zord *Pichu- Stretches and forms right arm; Jenna's zord *Torchic- Torso and head Treecko Zord: Battle Mode First appearing in Episode 10, the Treecko Zord was summoned from Danny's Leaf Dagger. Instead of Torchic and silver majestic armor, the Treecko was the chest with the other four zords. Using the tail of the Treecko, it turned into the Treecko Blade. Using the Blade Spinner attack, it destroyed most of its enemies. 'Treecko Megazord' Appearing in Episode 12, the Hoenn Megazord gets covered by Treecko parts. The armor turns from silver to gold and the Treecko Blade and the Hoenn Megasword are used. They used the Mega Crush '''attack to destroy their foes. Hoenn Ultrazord Appearing in Episode 14, the Salamence zord was erupted from the dark caverns below Sky Pillar when Sean and Jack were trying to get the Pulse Blasters to destroy the Super Crushers. The Salamence was the base and the Treecko Megazord would sit on top of it. They would finish the monster with a '''Hyper Beam attack. Later, the Latias Zord and Latios Zords would turn into the Latios and Latias Blasters and combine with the finisher. Zords: Season 2 Evolution Megazord When Dawson arrived to destroy the planet, he used Sirga, one of Kaginz's creatures from Orre to freeze the ranger zords. So, as a result, Rayquaza decided that the only way to stop him is through the power of kiryoku and the use of the Evolution Zord program. Using the Hoenn Lai Lai Orbs, they use their power to evolve their zords. Using the Evolution Saber, they can use the Evolution Megazord Saber Slash technique. When they call for the Evolution Megazord, the following zords are used: *Grovyle: Danny's zord; Forms the armor and helmet *Mightyena: Mika's zord; Forms left leg *Kadabra: Amii's zord; Forms left arm *Marshtomp: Sean's zord: Forms right leg *Pikachu: Jenna's zord; Forms right arm *Combusken: Jack's zord; The main body Swellowzord and Mega Swellowzord Derik's zord from the future. It's an Evolution Zord, just like the other six. However, it doesn't need to evolve just like the other zords. It has a variety of aerial attacks. It can also transform into a robot, just like the Evolution Megazord. However, the Swellow can combine with Mightyena, Kadabra, Marshtomp, and Pikachu form the Mega Swellowzord as the arms and the legs. Together, they use a variety of techniques to combine and destroy their enemies. Hoenn Masterzord Combination of 13 zords, the Poke Rangers combined all of their zords together to form masterzord to destroy their enemies. The following zords used are: Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Latios, Latias, Salamence, and the seven evolution zords. They use the power of Energy Drain 'to drain the rest of the monsters. It appeared in Chapter 64 of the series. Zords: Season 3 'Ninja Megazord When Nimpo gave them the power of ninja, they also recieved new zords after their old zords got destroyed by Slyther and the other ninjas. Nimpo told them to use shurikens and scrolls to summon the zords. When combined, they formed the Ninja Megazord, one of the most powerful Megazords ever made composed of seven zords. For the finisher, they used the Starmie as a helicopter, causing the Ninja Megazord to fly with two fists in the air. The finisher is Ninja Fist Strike. The following Ninja Zords are shown: *Tropius: Danny's Ninja Zord- forms legs *Quilava: Jack's Ninja Zord- forms body *Starmie: Sean's Ninja Zord- forms back *Electabuzz: Jenna's Ninja Zord- forms left arm *Absol: Mika's Ninja Zord- forms right arm *Furret: Derik's Ninja Zord- forms belt *Cherrim: Amii's Ninja Zord- forms head Omega Psy Phoenix Mewtra and Max's Ninja Zord. It was introduced in MMPR 2: Revenge of Mewtra. It originally is a Mewtwo zord that can transform into a white majestical phoenix. It's almost similar to the Falconzord. It uses the Psy Phoenix Slash when it attacks most enemies. It also can combine with the Ninja Megazord to form the Ninja Greatzord. Shogun Megazord When the Ninja Megazord was captured, the rangers have learned a new way to battle the ninjas of Mariah and Dawson's army, the power of the Shogun. They were basically robotic warriors with heads of their Ninja Zord. They used the Shogun Sword to destroy their foes with the attack: Flame Slash. The Rara Von Rangers also used the Shogun Zords. The Megazord is composed of the following: *Red Shogun: Jack's zord- makes body *Silver Shogun: Derik's zord- makes body *Pink Shogun: Amii's zord- makes back *Green Shogun: Danny's zord- forms right arm *Blue Shogun: Sean's zord- forms left arm *Yellow Shogun: Jenna's zord- forms right leg *Black Shogun: Mika's zord- forms left leg Villains *'Mariah: '''An evil queen that used to be good. But, after her son, Takeshi, was attacked by a wild Pokemon, this caused Mariah to turn evil and start war against Hoenn. She was sealed after a flip of a coin toss. However, she came back to destroy everything in her path. You can say, that she is twisted and a bit insane, almost like Rita Repulsa. She wanted to rule Earth and get rid of all life on it. In the last episode, Rayquaza and the eight Poké Coins destroyed her power after her son fell down to the rangers. *'Dawson: Dawson is considered to be the Skeleton King of the Skeleton Empire. He was also higher authority to Mariah due to conquering galaxies with his almighty power. He took over Mariah's place for half of the second season, transforming Pokemon into monsters with the touch of his staff. He was considered to be more of a conquerer. In the middle of the second season, Mariah and Dawson decided that if they wanted to get rid of the rangers and destroy the world for their own personal gain, that they might have to get married. Of course, Dawson accepts. In the last episode, Dawson was evidentally killed by Mariah, after saving Jack from her wicked insanity. *'LadySeviper: '''She is the spy to both Mariah and Dawson. Of course, she is a bit vicious, but she can also be tempermental at times. Even though she often would watch the plans go well, she often would let the monster do it themselves. She was killed by Max in the last episode. *'Black Phoenix: 'Black Phoenix was considered to be a ferocious general under Mariah's reign. She was sent in to help when Mariah sent a monster to isolate Jack from the others. Even though the plan failed, Black Phoenix was one of the most admirable villains in all of history. She was killed by Mika in the last episode. *'Count Golbat: 'Mariah's monster maker. He was killed by Derik in the last episode. *'Scythmourai: One of the generals in Mariah and Dawson's clan. He is considered to always talk to himself and remain loyal. He was once married to Meowthlady and was the father of their baby Mourai Meowth. He was killed by Jenna in Chapter 129 after he invaded her home. *'Meowthlady': (28-129) Scythmourai's wife. She appeared to visit Scythmourai and bring back her son, which Scythmourai nearly had a heart attack from. She was cunning and most sophisticated when attacking. But, rarely got involved. She was killed by Amii in Chapter 129. However, the baby Mourai Meowth disappeared. *'Darkix': (23-130) Darkix was one of Mariah's generals that couldn't talk, but could attack instantly. However, we never knew what happened to him in the last episode. *'Slyther: '''Appearing in Episode 24, Slyther was Scythmourai's brother. He was ruthless and vicious. However, he was killed multiple times by the rangers. And he always kept coming back. He was the leader of the '''Dark Ninja Brothers. ' *'Magsix': One of the Dark Ninja Brothers. *'Pinsix': One of the Dark Ninja Brothers. *'Elecsix': One of the Dark Ninja Brothers. Monsters Season 1: Mariah's Beasts *'Hell Driller '(3-4) A Fearow-like creature with sharp claws and talons. It had two arms and has a Fearow head on its body. Was sent to destroy the rangers before they got their own weapons. Defeated by the Hoenn Blaster. *'Koffing Goblin '(5) He was half-Koffing, half-human. He has the head of a Koffing. Was sent to do dirty work for Mariah, sending Jack to a place by himself. However, Jack gets the Poké Crystals. He is the first monster defeated by the Hoenn Megazord. *'Persiankrow '(8) a gryphon-like creature who is half Persian, half Murkrow. In the front it has Murkrow feathers with Murkrow claws and a Murkrow beak and Persian ears. In the back it has the back of a Persian with Persian fur, back legs and a tail. Was sent out on a whim to destroy the rangers, luring the Green Ranger out. Defeated by the Hoenn Megazord. *'Minotaurous '(10) A Minotaur like creature with a human body and a tauros head. It also had the back legs and tails of a Tauros. Was sent due to Mariah's angry attitude toward them. Defeated by the Treecko Zord: Battle Mode. *'Boomdred '(11) It was a Loudred with “big” ears. Has a boom box that blasts music so loud, your ears will bleed. It was sent to destroy the Rangerz concert on Cinnabar Island. Defeated by the Hoenn Blaster. *'Manectriculus' (12) Has a Manectric face. He had large spikes on its shoulders, kind of like body armor. He has blue and yellow skin and has a dog-like snout. Was sent to destroy the rangers while Mika's drink was tampered. Defeated by the Treecko Megazord. *'Dusmentor '(13) He has a ghost like body with the head of a Dusclops. He caused Sean to wake up to crazy nightmares. Defeated by the Hoenn Blaster. *'Mega Super Crusher '(15) A crusher that literaly was stronger than the others. Was defeated by the Hoenn Ultrazord. *'Hypnobomber '(17) An Exeggutor-like mutated monster. Was sent to Hoenn to destroy it. The Kanto Rangers and the Hoenn Rangers defeated it. *'Raticator '(18) A Raticate-like monster with an agression! He kidnaps Jenna's Aunt Edna. The monster was defeated by the Pichu Hoenn Zord. *'Inferdoom '(19) A three-headed Houndoom to lure Danny in order to take away the Green Ranger Powers. Defeated by the Hoenn Blaster. *'Machoke Warrior '(20) A Machoke with a mask on its face and a sword. It was sent to drain the rest of Danny's powers, which it did. Defeated by the Salamence and Treecko Megazord. *'Unonymous '(21-22) A monster that drew the rangers out to battle. However, with the help of Dark Latios, they were sent to the island of illusion. The rangers destroyed him by the Hoenn Ultrazord. *'Buzz '(23) An Electabuzz with a battery box on its back. His job: destroy Baseball Season. Defeated by Jenna's Chu Daggers. *'Marromenace '(25): A Marowak with a dark body, a jar, and a club. He grabbed Amii and her friend Chloe and sucked them into a jar, leaving Danny to help out. Defeated by the Hoenn Ultrazord. *'Absola '(26): An Absol that was sent to cause terror to avenge Slyther's death, since it was created by Scythmourai. Defeated by the Hoenn Zords. *'Cloysterizer '(27): A Cloyster monster that had pearls that froze everybody. However, this caused an underwater battle. Defeated by the Hoenn Megazord. *'Mourai Meowth- Duplicate '(28): Mariah makes a duplicate of Mourai Meowth to attack the rangers. However, it was defeated by the Hoenn Blaster. *'Tyranilord '(29-30): A Tyranitar monster made by Mariah to capture the citizens of Slateport City. The rangers' coins were taken, which left Danny to defeat him. However, the six rangers came back to defeat him. Defeated by the Hoenn Ultrazord *'Ariadela: '(31): A monster used by Mariah to destroy the rangers picnic. It was defeated by the Mega Treecko Zord. *'Megateddi '(32): A Teddiursa monster used to capture Amii and her scouts. It also led to the loss of the Pokemon Eggs. Defeated by Amii's Psy Staff. *'Tarbok '(33-34): An Arbok creature composed of tar that hatched from one of the Pokémon Eggs. One of them grabs Jenna and sent her to her arena. The girls defeated Tarbok. *'Slyzor '(33-35): Slyther's clone. However, the evolved version of him. Slyzor challenges Jack to a duel as he uses his new Battlized armor. However, Jack's Battlizer eliminates Slyzor. *'Sharpedemon '(36): Mariah sends this monster to do an all out attack at Slateport City, trying to weaken the rangers down. Sharpedemon was defeated by the power of Super Pokémon Mode. *'Primesmasher '(39): Mariah sent this monster to destroy the P-01 Grand Prix. The rangers defeated Primesmashor and then it was destroyed again by the Hoenn Ultrazord. *'Magnetix '(40): A monster that is sent down from Mariah's palace to implant a device in the Hoenn Megazord's hard drive, causing an implosion of the Hoenn Megazord. The rangers defeated Magnetix using the Treecko Megazord. *'Sirga '(41, 46-48): A monster from Orre that was sent by Mariah to taunt and control Freddie. Amii and Danny defeated Sirga with the rest of the team. In Chapter 46, he was resurrected by Dawson to stop the Hoenn Zords. He was finally defeated by the Evolution Megazord in the second season. Season 2: Dawson's Beasts *'Shedswitcher '(49): A monster he made out of a Shedinja. He switches people's bodies as well as Jenna and her aunt. Defeated by the Evolution Megazord. *'Soul Killer '(50): A monster made out of a Drowzee. He obviously steals people's souls for Dawson. Defeated by the Evolution Megazord. *'Sirpe '(51): A monster that came from the Orre Region to have his revenge on Sirga, his dead brother. He went back to Orre... supposedly. *'Drazop '(52-53): A monster that came from the Orre Region. With Anthony's help, the rangers defeated it by the Evolution Megazord and the Pika Orre Megazord. However, instead of being defeated, it also retreated back to Orre. *'Charizardinator '(54): A monster created out of a Charizard. When Jack was put on a spell, he trapped the other rangers into playing cards. Defeated by the Evolution Megazord. *'LadyGardevoir '(55): A monster that supposedly played a role in Mewtra's past. Defeated by the Hoenn Blaster. However, she becomes the key player later in the trilogy of MMPR. *'Nyura's Beasts: '(56-57) Nyura comes to 2006 to help Dawson out. And she brings a couple of her own monsters. With the revived Koffing Goblin as well, the rangers together defeated them using the Evolution Megazord and the Johto Ultrazord **'Bolterbee' **'Dark Dactyle' **'Iceviper' **'Granny Bull' *'Lucruk '(58-59): A monster that is Lucario made from the future (during that time, Diamond and Pearl were being introduced). With the help of Derik, the rangers used the Mega Swellowzord to destroy the beast. *'Storminationifyer '(60): A monster that is able to change the weather into hazardous weather conditions. Defeated by the Swellow Evolution Megazord. Revision Project In January 2019, the author, Blaze Productions (or also known as Blazin' Saddles), realized that there was a lot of plotholes and things that didn't align with the Poké Rangers universe. Starting in January, the author is going through each chapter and revising the chapters of the series to make sure that the stories align, it's enjoyable and fun for all and creating more character development for the legacy series. In addition, there will even be NEW episodes that will replace plot holed chapters. Episodes 'Season 1' Season 2 Season 3 Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Seasons